Shi-Woon Yi
Shi-Woon Yi is the protagonist of The Breaker manhwa. Overview He was a coward, weak, push over who couldn't fight back against the bullies. However, after meeting Chun-Woo Han, who told him that courage is to fight back even without power, and the fact that his tormentor decided to target his crush, Sae-Hee made him fight back. He try to blackmail his English teacher to teach how to fight and get stronger. However, due to his body condition he could not become stronger or gain power. After learning this he was given a special medicine (Illwallsidan/the One Moon Divine Dan) that gave him a massive amount of Ki that equivalent to several of the top elite martial artist master. That massive amount of Ki put Shi-Woon body in danger due to the body being the vessel of Ki and his body was too weak to hold the massive amount of Ki that he recived. Shi-Woon would have died if it wasn't Chun-Woo absorbing his Ki for hours. However, even this didn't ended the danger as Shi-Woon body was still weak and needed to be stronger. He became the disciple of Chun-Woo not knowing that he entered a whole different world of martial arts called The Murim and his master was the infamous Nine Arts Dragon (Goomoonryong). Later, it was revealed that the medicine case Shi-Woon to gain a healing factor that Chun-Woo said that it rival the healing factor of the Planaria if he had the right power distribution technique. The right power distribution technique is the Black Heaven and Earth Technique which is considered to be the ultimate power distribution technique. Shi-Woon proved to be a martial artist prodigy. In the end of Part 1 of the series Shi-Woon Ki center was broken which destroyed his vast potential. However, his body still supercharged with Ki which allowed him to keep his healing factor. His Ki center was fixed, but he wasn't allowed to strain himself and must wait at least 3 months. Despite that after, seeing one of the Elders of the Sun-Woo Clan die he went on berserker rage due to using the Black Origin Threshold. After receiving serious injuries Ki healing technique was used which would have destroyed his Ki center. However, instead of breaking his Ki center he went through the Overhaul Rebirth phenomenon that happen when where excessive Ki inside a body rearranges the bone structure and organs. Now completely healed it was said that he can become far stronger than his own master and become the strongest in The Murim. Personality Shi-Woon Yi was a coward who was always bullied by Chang-ho and his gang and couldn't even gather enough courage throw one punch against his tormentor.The Breaker Chapter 1. His feeling were so confused that he couldn't even talk to his crush and blow her off only to regret it later. He was so desperate to the point of attempting suicide. He also hoped that by Blackmailing his English teacher he can make him help him getting rid of his tormentors. However, Chun-Woo told him the once he leave thing will get worse and it was him who couldn't gather enough courage to fight back, courage is to fight back without having great power and if Shi-Woon don't have courage in his heart none can save him. This combined with the fact that his tormentors are targeting his crush made him fight back despite knowing that he is not strong enough t win.The Breaker Chapter 5. Shi-Woon tried to get his teacher to teach him how to fight, even by blackmailing him. However, Chun-Woo tried to scare him by telling he must jump from a bridge, but even that wasn't enough to stop Shi-Woon who wanted to change. After figuring out that he is too weak to get stronger and Chun-Woo told him that at least he must run 50 time in the 100 meter dash. To do so Shi-Woon started to train so hard in order to be able to do it but later find out that he can't get stronger due to his body condition. When Shi-Ho offered him Illwallsidan that would cure his body condition he didn't hesitated to take it even after learning that he might die. Shi-Woon distaste killing even against his enemies who tried to kill him. Shi-Woon was shown to be a pacifist and fight only when he have to or in order to protect someone, as he started to train in martial arts in order to protect Sae-Hee. Also. Whenever he fight he is prepared to die and wouldn't back down until he win. He also showed a high level of pain tolerance many times and no matter how much beating he take he would stand up and fight back. Even after his Ki Center was shattered Shi-Woon refuse to back down or run away. Shi-Woon himself said that he rather fight and be broken than to hide in fear. So Chun Hyuk, who was the first Murimin to fight him said that Shi-Woon is a super-human who was capable of surpassing the human instinct as he had abandoned fear in his fight. This show that Shi-Woon possess a great will that refuse to be bind to anything. Also, Shi-Woon showed great faith, trust and devotion for his master, even when he was told how dangerous his master was he refused to believe it or give ant information about his wear about. Later, he told Chun-Woo that he believe that he is a good person. Even after his master broke his Ki Center, Shi-Woon remain devoted for him out of belief that his master wanted him to have his normal life and that he didn't want him to be a Murimin. After knowing of the S.U.C., who claim to be the disciples of his master, and their action which considered it to stain the name of his master, he decided to fight them. Later, he would learn that it was his master who was giving order to the S.U.C. via video and voice message he was shocked and could not believe it. After being appointed the head of the Sun-Woo Clan, Shi-Woon had no interest in being a leader of a clan. However, he come to accept his position and started to take it seriously. He developed a great pride in the clan as he was shown to get angry whenever someone disrespect the clan directly or indirectly. References Category:Sapient Beings Category:Characters with superhuman endurance Category:Characters with a healing factor Category:Characters with superhuman agility Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Sentient Beings Category:Living Characters Category:Males Category:Human Variations Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2007 Category:Korean Characters Category:Comic Book Creatures